Sharp Magic
by MagicalMysteryWriter
Summary: Jason Sharp was a famed magician who blurred reality. He did things he now regrets. Will he gain a new friend? Will he win back the girl he loved? What went wrong? Will he die alone? Based on some of Criss Angel's illusions with a CSI Luke Blade twist.
1. Meet Jason Sharp

_Rated mature for future chapters..._

As a child Jason Sharp had a dream of doing magic. But not just magic, he wanted to do magic that made people question reality. His mother had an "ok" knowledge of escapology under her belt, and she started teaching him tricks when he was 5. When he was 8 he preformed his first card trick. A few years later when he was 11 he attempted an escape from a double-locked dog cage and he succeeded. His mother Beth supported him very much. His father had walked out on him and his family when Jason was 4 and he had a sister named Amanda but she went missing the year before and no body had found her since. Those were the first events that would cause Jason to become what he would later be. By the age of 13 he was a great mentalist, could do a complete "metamorphosis", and could do many illusions most thought were impossible. He earned his first gig when he went to his friend's house party and did his routine. His friend's dad worked as a coordinator of events for the city. He saw Jason's talent and told him he would get him a gig to do whatever he wanted in front of the entire city. Jason was really excited. He left the party early to run home to his family and tell them. He got home and told his family. They were so excited that they threw him a small party.

"So what are you going to do?" his mom asked

"I don't know. Maybe I could do that under water cage and straitjacket escape that I've wanted to try"

"Well, that's a little too dangerous don't you think? I mean it'll be your first time trying it and..."

"Mom, I'll be fine. Trust me."

Jason went to sleep thinking that in just a few days he would be the most famous magician in all of Bakersfield, California. When the day came to do the stunt, he was so excited. He said that he wanted to dedicate it to his sister. 10 minutes before it was scheduled to happen, his mother thought of the danger behind the stunt and didn't want to lose the only child she had left so she volunteered to do it instead. She was put in a straitjacket and leg shackles and locked in a cage. On Jason's cue she was lowered into the tank and the curtain went down. When 6 minutes had gone by, they started to panic. The curtain rose up to reveal his drowned mother. That was what caused Jason to start being what he would become.

"So that's how my mom died." Jason said

"Oh I see. So what else was your childhood like? What about from the beginning?" The teenage rebel-like high school girl asked as she took out her recorder and a pad of paper and pencil.

"I don't really see the point. All anyone cares about is my adult life of murder and magic." Jason smirked. He was always famous for his many adorable smiles and light smirks and grins. He was fidgeting with his thumb nail. It was a hang nail and he was trying to figure out which way to get it off. He wanted to do it after the damned interview was over though. He didn't need more people thinking he was a rude and disgusting prick. He was already uncomfortable enough about being interviewed by a teenage girl for her school newspaper.

"Well Jason, you can start anywhere really. The world- well, my school newspaper class would like to know how this all happened."

Jason sighed and stopped looking at his thumb nail and lifted his head, showing his face for the first time. He looked worn out. He put on a fake show of being all cool and "bad-ass" but you could see in his eyes that he was a total wreck inside. The reporter could see this. She could see that on the inside he was hurting and felt extremely sorry for what he did to those people just a year ago. She could see that he felt horrible inside for killing most of his own adopted family. She didn't want to cut him any slack however. Just because one is sorry for something they did, doesn't make what they did OK. She was still uneasy about this. She only picked Jason because, she didn't know anything about him, and she thought it would give people something to read in the school paper for once. Jason sighed and then sat up.

"I was born on August 7th, 1975. At like 10:34-ish at night. When I was 4 my dad walked out on me, my mom, and my sister. I was sad and mad at first but then I thought if he doesn't want us we don't need him. My sister went missing when I was 13.The police found her body the next day. Then a year after that was when my mom died.."

The interviewer could tell, even though Jason was hiding this well, that this was a rough thing to talk about. She could see a tear running down his face as he quickly looked back down at his nail. She wondered if she should say something. She decided not to. She did this because; he had showed no respect for her ever since she had gotten there. When she arrived and sat down, all he did was look down and say nothing. When she said hello he gave a nod and snorted not amused. And the fact that he was in jail for murder also gave her the sense that he didn't care about anything.

"I see, but um, let's go back a bit. Your dad walked out on you when you were 4, and how did you feel about that?"

"What is this?! Therapy?" He let out a sigh. "But anyway, to answer your question: not really. He would come home and hit my mom and yell at her, so when he left I wasn't that upset. All I cared about was my mother and how she was taking it. Everyday I would go into her bedroom and she would be crying. For months she was depressed and didn't want to do anything. She was never happy and for that, I've always hated my father. I swore to myself when I was 29 that I would kill him if I ever saw him, for making my mom a wreck. I was so pissed at him for doing that to my mother and treating her the way he did. I wish I was out of here so I could be looking for him right now. If I would have found him, he would have been dead." He took one last look at his nail and just ripped it off. It started to bleed and he did nothing.

"I think I read somewhere that your father died 2 years ago from a drug over-dose."

"Good. I hope he went to hell where he belongs" He mumbled.

"So you also had a sis-…"

"What was your name?" He asked in mid-sentence.

"You just interrupted me, you do know that right?"

"Ever been laid?" He asked, acting serious, like he really wanted to know.

"Excuse me!?"

"I said have you ever-…?"

"I heard you, but I just don't think it's any of your business."

"Fine then." Jason said really blatantly.

A moment of brief silent awkwardness went by. Then the interviewer sighed.

"My name's Blake."

"Now was that so hard? I hate it when I tell people I hardly know my whole life story. How old are you?"

"15."

"Ahh, I see. Got a boyfriend?"

"OK, what does this have to do with anything about your childhood?"

"Your right, I'm sorry. Get on with it." It came out rude but Blake didn't know if it was meant that way or not.

"OK, you had a sister who went missing."

"Yeah. What about that?"

"Well what happened?"

Jason's face dropped a bit. Blake almost regretted asking that. But she wanted to know. Jason took a deep breath in, seemingly fighting back tears.

"Well, if you must know, it was the day of my 13th birthday…"

When he woke up in the morning, he noticed two wrapped boxes. He went over and looked at them. On was from his mom and the other from his sister. He opened them. The gift from his mom was a new shirt and a video. The one from his sister was a cassette tape from his favorite band. He walked out of his room and his mother and sister were in the kitchen waiting for him with breakfast.

"Happy Birthday!!" They yelled.

"Aw, thanks guys. And thanks for the gifts."

They sat down at the table and ate breakfast. Jason got up and went to go get dressed so he wouldn't miss his bus. After school he came home and they had dinner, and surprised him with a birthday cake. They gave him a few more presents, and then his sister got up.

"Hey, Sarah asked me to come over tonight and I think I'm gonna go. Is that OK?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead. Have fun. Be back by midnight though."

"OK. Thanks mom. And happy birthday little bro. Love you guys! Bye!"

Jason didn't know that was the last time he was going to see his big sister. He went to bed thinking he had a great life but the worst was yet to come. He got up and went to school noticing that his sister was still gone, but he didn't think much of it because she has ended up sleeping over her friends' house many times before, so he just went to school. When he arrived at home, he found 3 police cars in the driveway. He ran inside to find policemen in his house. He walked around screaming "mom!?" He found his mother in the living room on the couch speaking with 2 police officers.

"Mom. What's going on? Is everyone OK?"

His mother looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying.

"Jason, honey. Amanda went missing last night. No one knew where she was." She took a minute to wipe her nose and tears. "And, um, they found her body a few hours ago."

She started sobbing and shaking again. The officer put his arm around her.

"W-what? No, you're not serious! This isn't happening!"

Jason took off running. He was out the door and ran down the street to a park. He went and sat in the slide. He just sat and wept. He felt horrible. His older sister was gone and he'd never see her again. He sat there for another hour or two. He finally got up and started to walk home. When he got in his house, he walked in and found his mother in her bedroom. He went in and sat up on the bed with her. They just looked at each other for a while and then they just broke out in tears and held each other and sobbed. The thrill of performing his magic to a huge crowd of people was far from his mind…

Jason sat there recalling the day. Blake could tell he was trying so hard not to cry or show emotion. She almost wanted to say something but, she decided to keep quiet.

"So, did you ever find her murderer?"

He looked up with a hard stare.

"No. Of course we didn't. If we ever did he would be dead now too. If I ever found him, he would have been screwed."

He started clenching his fist.

"OK, so as much as I'd rather not know, when did you commit your first murder?"

"You really wanna know that?"

"Kinda…"

He sighed.

"OK, if you really want to. I was about 29, and one day I just snapped. The guy had just quit as my manager/assistant. I was mad. I was doing a stunt, and when I seemingly disappeared, I actually killed him. I was doing an under water vanish, for my oasis type of thing. And when I was "gone" I was drowning him really. I felt a little bad about it later though. 'Cause he was one of my good friends. But now he's not here anymore, so I can't apologize."

His eyes truly did have the look of regret in them. He really did seem sorry and bad. Blake couldn't believe that. She thought that all murderers had no heart and didn't care. But Jason was different. He did have a heart. He did care about all the people he hurt.

"Wow. Um, so… let's go onto a happier subject."

"Happier subject? I'm in jail for murder for god sake! How many "happier times" could I have had?"

"Well, one of your better ones at least. My report can't have just all of your horrible and bad moments."

He looked agitated now. He wanted to get done with this already. He had been here for an hour and he was ready to move on with it. But he knew it would just be easier to answer the questions and get it over with than just procrastinate. He let out a sigh.

"One of my better times that I had was when…"

He trailed off for a minute.

"…when I met…Kelsi."

"So why don't you tell me how you met your friend, Kelsi."

Jason was dead quiet at first. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. Blake thought that he didn't hear her.

"I asked you how you met-…"

"I heard you!" He snapped.

He put his head in his hands for a split second and then looked up.

"Sorry. I just…" He trailed off.

It seemed as though he went off into a different place. A place where he actually saw Kelsi still and they were together. He stared to sob lightly.

"I just…I just miss her! I never see her anymore. I know she hates me but, I would give anything just to see her one more time."

He wiped his eyes on his sleeve. He wheezed a bit and snorted. He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"You don't have to answer the question just yet." Blake said trying to make him stop crying.

"No, I'll answer it. I was doing a stunt and she was there. She was a big fan of mine."…

He's doing an illusion (inspired by Mindfreak) in the form of being cremated alive. A mixture of crying fans and confused random people who just happened to walk by, stood staring at a man, dressed in all black standing next to a wooden. Several hooded people stood around Jason and the table. "Tonight…I will attempt…to cremate myself alive!" He yelled and laid down on the table and was in plain sight of everyone, without anything covering him. He gave the cue to light him. The crowd watched in horror as he and the table went up in flames. 2 minutes had gone by and anything that was on the table had been burned to nothing and then all of a sudden, one of the hooded men turned, walked in the middle front of the crowd, and ripped off his cape and hood to reveal that it was in fact Jason. The crowd screamed. He began walking.

"What the?! That guy! He, he was just burned to death!" A man from the crowd yelled.

"What? Who?" Jason said with a slightly sarcastic confused face.

"OH MY GOD! How did that happen?! He was there! We all saw him, and then he was the other guy! What the hell?!" A woman screamed.

"What guy?" He said with a grin on his face. He turned and started to walk towards behind the table.

The crowd argued amongst themselves and stood there amazed and confused.

He chuckles and says "Well, I guess my career won't burnout anytime soon." He walks away leaving the table, the other hooded people, and the crowd behind. He walked to the on-set trailer and standing there, was a young teenage girl outside the trailer. She looked up at him and shrieked.

"Oh my god! It's really you! I'm such a huge fan of yours. Oh my god! Can you sign my shirt please?!"

Jason chuckled to himself.

"Well, of course I can. What's your name cutie?"

"Kelsi, with an 'I'."

"Oh, now that's a pretty name."

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed. "I really enjoyed your stunt tonight. I got really scared when you went up in flames."

"Oh, I'm sorry I scared you." He smiled.

"It's OK. All that matters is that you're fine and alive right now." She gave a loving smile.

"So you're a huge fan huh?"

"Yeah. I've been a huge fan for a few years now. Ever since I saw you, I've been, like, almost in love with you! Ha-ha" She giggled.

Jason laughed. "Aw, that's sweet. Thank you." He bent down and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Kelsi gasped and touched her cheek.

"Oh my god! You just kissed me! That was awesome!" She jumped.

"Ha-ha. Your welcome."

Kelsi's cell phone went off and its ring tone was a song by Jason's favorite band.

"Hey! I love that band!"

"Oh really? I love them too!"

"I know right? They're awesome."

Jason and Kelsi talked for a bit more and they found out that they had a lot in common.

"Hey, you wanna come on my trailer; it's getting a little cold out here."

"If that's OK with you."

They walked onto his bus and sat on the couch. They talked for a long time. Kelsi looked at the time and it was pretty late.

"I better get home; my mom will probably get worried and call the police. But it was nice meeting and talking with you! This was like, the best night of my life."

"Wait! What's your number, in case I wanna talk to you again?"

Kelsi and Jason exchanged numbers. Kelsi went home and a few weeks later Jason called and they met up and hung out for a while. This continued for a while until they were practically seeing each other every day…

"So that's how we became best friends." He still was a little uneasy.

"Oh, so you guys just hung out more and more and bonded?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."


	2. Kelsi's demise

_A/N: OK, this chapter is why I put it as Mature. This chapter contains sexual content and language. Just a warning._

"Wow, that's really nice

"Wow, that's really nice. What exactly happened that ruined it though?"

Jason's eyes got wide.

"You really want to know?"

"Um, yeah. That's kinda why I asked."

"Um…OK"

He started looking around nervously. He almost started crying again.

"Are you sure you're OK to do this?"

He hesitated.

"Um, yeah. It's fine. It….Um, I'll be fine."

He sniffled a bit and rubbed his hands through his hair.

"OK, Well, I had hypnotized her to think that murder wasn't wrong and she would forget all about it. But I started to feel bad about it so, I took her out of the hypnosis and she got really mad. I committed one more murder before I was sent here, and she wasn't hypnotized for it. I remember that it was raining that night….

After he had committed the murder, he and Kelsi drove to his warehouse. It was still raining. They pulled into the lot. Jason turned off the car. They just sat there. Jason noticed that Kelsi was fidgety and uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You know exactly what."

"Kels, come on. Not this again."

"Yes this again! It's not right to kill someone! I really don't like the fact that you hypnotized me into thinking it was alright, when it's wrong. If you are going to do it, then we're not gonna be friends anymore, and I'll leave you and go somewhere far away where you won't see me, or hurt me, or where I won't know that you are hurting and killing innocent people!" She started to cry. She was shaking and tears were streaming down her face.

"Kelsi. Please. Don't leave. You're my best friend. I'm sorry that what I do makes you feel this way." He got an evil smile on his face. Kelsi could not see this due to the fact that it was dark. "I'm really sorry, but I can't stop cold turkey"

"But you have too! It's not right and it's against the law!"

"You think I give a shit about the law?" He looked over and Kelsi was zipping up her jacket and was getting ready to exit the car. "Kelsi, wait. OK, you know what? I'll try and stop…eventually." His fingers were crossed behind his back the whole time. "You, mean too much to me to lose you." He smiled in a loving way.

She gave a half hearted smile. He reached out his arm and put it around her neck. He leaned in to kiss her. She thought this was normal. They had kissed before, but in the friend way. She had always wished it was just more than a friendly peck, because she had always loved him. But she got her wish then. She started to lean in, and Jason grabbed her face and nearly shoved his tongue down her throat. At first she was surprised and excited, but then she realized that it was not right, and totally uncalled for. She tried pushing him off of her but, she couldn't. She tried to grab her shoe and when she finally did, she ripped it off and hit him over the head with it.

"Ow!"

"Jason! What the hell are you doing?!"

"I told you, you mean so much to me."

"OK. Yes, that's sweet but, it could never work! I'm 14, you're 31! You mean a lot to me too, but you don't see me all over you!"

"You know what you're right." His evil smile was back. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for. Let's just go inside and hang out and we'll forget about all this. OK?"

"Jason, no. I'm sorry. But right now I just want you to take me home OK? I just need to think about some things right now."

"Oh, come on Kelsi. Please? I said I'm sorry. You said you'd hang out with me tonight."

"Jason!"

"Kelsi. Please. It won't happen again." He gives the smile that he knows Kelsi will always say yes to. She always will trust him and forgive him if he does it.

"OK, I'll come in, but just for an hour or so."

"That's all I want." They hug and both get out of the car and walk to the door. Jason pulls out the keys and inserts the right one into the keyhole. He opens the door and the both walk in. He shuts and locks the door behind him.

"Why'd you lock the door?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm just used to doing that."

Kelsi goes and sits on the couch. Jason follows. He again, puts his arm around her. Kelsi begins to get nervous. He moves his arm down to her waist. She quickly stands up.

"What?"

"You ask me 'What'! Jason, please, take me home now! I want to go home."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because, you care about me and want me to be happy, and right now I'm not!"

"Why not?"

"BECAUSE!! You are sexually harassing me and you are murdering people right in front of my nose!"

"Again with that!"

"YES!! IT IS WRONG!! YOU NEED TO STOP!! YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!"

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do!" He backs her up against the wall. He stares at her angrily now with his hands squeezing her shoulders.

"Jason. Please. I'm begging you now. Please take me home. I just want to go home." She begins to silently start crying lightly.

"No. Why don't you stay? Come on, we'll have lots of fun!"

He has the evil smile. As he's talking he starts moving closer to her and trying to grab a hold of her. He is running his hands up and down the sides of her body.

"Jason..." She pleads.

"Shhh…"

He begins to kiss her again. She is still crying. She kicks him in the shin, breaking the kiss. She tries to run away, but she slips on some water brought in from the storm. He walks up to her and she starts backing herself into the wall, still on the ground. He kneels down.

"You would make this easier on you if you didn't run away." He whispered.

He kissed her again, this time pushing her down into a horizontal position, lying on the floor. He sits on top of her and is still kissing her. She is crying harder now. She is very scared. He stops kissing her and looks at her red eyes and wet cheeks; he then gives his trusting smile, and moves his hands to her buttoned shirt. He unbuttons them one by one. She says "no" or "stop" a few times but he just ignores it. She begins to scream and tries to crawl to the door.

"HELP!! (sobs) HELP ME!!"

"No one will here you. We're in the middle of no where, remember?"

He grabs her and pulls her back. He undoes her shirt and forces her arms out of the sleeves. She fights to cover herself, but it's no use. He'll eventually remove her under garments as well, and she'll be exposed. He moves down and starts working on her jeans.

"Someone? Anyone? Help me…" She weeps and whispers so quietly, that only she could hear it.

She feels her jeans being slid off. Jason moves himself up and begins kissing her neck. She is more terrified then she has ever been in her life. She isn't paying any attention to Jason. She is thinking about her family and friends. She is also thinking about all the good times she had with Jason, before he was like this. She tries not to focus on what he is doing to her. She tries to pretend it's just a nightmare that she will soon wake up from. She had wanted this, but when she was older and never in this way. She never would have expected this, not from Jason. She had just been told 3 days ago that she had been hypnotized to think that everything he did was right this whole time, and she had just found out that he was a murderer! And now she is on the floor of his warehouse, with him on top of her, forcing himself on her? She wanted to die at that moment. She didn't care. She just wanted to be anywhere than there and anyone else but her.

After about 10 minutes Kelsi was still crying and was now in a bit of pain. She looked at the door and then looked back because Jason then started making these weird sounds and Kelsi felt strange. He kept saying her name and how much he loved her. He kept getting louder and louder with the noises, and Kelsi got more scared. She didn't know what was going on. She had never been in this situation before, and she didn't exactly know what happened during it. She wondered why he was acting like this and she wasn't. They were both doing the same thing, but they were acting much different. Then Jason started shaking and got extremely loud. He clung to Kelsi and Kelsi felt incredibly dizzy. Kelsi felt the strangest she had ever felt and she brought her hand up to Jason's back and dug her nails into him and she dragged them down on his back. She felt the urge to scream but she fought to hold it back. Jason was still shaking uncontrollably and was making those loud noises. She was confused. She didn't know what was happening. She felt a surge of energy through her body that made her want to scream and dig her nails harder into Jason's back. This went on for about a minute, and then Jason got quieter and started breathing heavily. She too was breathing heavily. She felt completely violated and she wanted to be dead. She had never felt worse or more disgusting and upset in her life. Jason just laid there still with his head next to Kelsi's breathing into her ear for a few seconds and then he rolled off of her. He leans over and kisses her cheek. Then he stands up and walks away.

Kelsi is still crying and she can't believe what just happened. She looks over and sees her shirt. She sits up, and she grabs it and puts it on. Her pants and underwear are on the other side of her and she gets them and slides them on. She tries to stand up but she falls to the ground sobbing. As she lies there, she hugs her knees and wishes that she were still hypnotized. Jason comes back in, with a pair of pants on.

"How was that? Wasn't that great? I told you if you hung out with me we would have a fun time."

He stands next to her and just looks down at her. He kneels down and strokes her head.

"It's a little odd the first time, but don't worry, you'll get used to it."

She looks up at him and sees his smiling face.

"Fuck you…I hate you" She whispers softly through her tears.

"Oh, now hate is a strong word."

He kisses her head and walks away. Leaving her there…

"So you just left her there? You didn't even think to apologize or take her home or anything?" Blake asked curiously.

"Yeah, basically. I didn't mean to though. Like I said, I have fetal alcohol syndrome."

"You do know that she had your baby a few months ago? Right?"


	3. Screaming Through Glass

_A/N: Contains harsh laguage! Just a heads-up!_

He looked confused. He looked like he was a kid who just heard that his grandmother had died. He looked shocked and he looked like he felt a little guilty. He blinked and shook his head.

"W-what? I, I, didn't know that. I, I um, I just. I didn't mean to…But. Um. H-how, She-She did...?"

He put his head in his hand and looked incredibly confused and shocked. A silent tear slid down his cheek. Blake could tell he felt really bad. She almost wished she didn't tell him, but even though he had done terrible things and was in jail for them, he had a right to know that he had a daughter, if he didn't know already.

"Yeah. She had a girl and she named it Madison. I'm sorry, I- I didn't know that you had no idea."

He looked up and his eyes were filled with tears.

"No. I didn't. No one told me. I didn't have a clue. Madison huh? Wow, that's such a beautiful name. How did you find that out?"

"I saw her in the library once and recognized her from TV and that was when she was pregnant. I went up to say hi and ask her a few questions and I ended up talking to her for 5 hours. That's how I know it's your baby, and that it was Kelsi who was carrying it. She told me herself. She told me it was a girl and she was going to name it Madison."

Another tear went down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away.

"If you ever get a chance to talk to her, can you tell her that I'm sorry? I never meant to hurt her or do that to her. I really did love her, but I never wanted that to happen. It just did!" He started bawling now. "I'm sorry that it happened. I'm sorry that I did that to her. I don't know what I was thinking. I feel so bad. Oh my god! I can't believe I did that! I, I…I'm sorry!"

He was crying hard now. He covered his face with his hands. He removed one hand and put it down. Blake put her hand through the slot under the glass and held his hand. He looked up and she smiled and started rubbing his hand. He quickly snatched it away. A big guard came up to her.

"OK, I think he's been through enough. If you could please leave and can come back tomorrow, then you can finish the interview."

Blake got up. Jason heard the chair being slid and looked up.

"Wait!" He yelled.

"If you ever see her again, please tell her I'm sorry. I really truly am. If you can convince her to come here so I can tell her myself, I would do anything you want. I just don't want her to end up hating me for the rest of her life and I don't want her to feel like I enjoyed doing that to her. I want her to know that I really care about her, and would never do anything like that to anyone again, I was just out of my mind that night and I want to make it up to her."

Blake got teary-eyed.

"If I see her again, I will definitely tell her that."

She started to walk away, and then she looked back one last time that day. She saw Jason being pulled away from the chair. He had a look that Blake had never seen on his face before. It was a look of self-hatred, guilt, depression and joy. Sad and guilty that he had done that, but the joy came from the fact that he had a daughter. The one thing that he thought could finally make him happy and cure him from this hate and anger, but it was so far away.

At the store, Blake sees Kelsi with Madison. She remembers what Jason said and walks up to her.

"Excuse me?"

Kelsi turns around.

"Oh, hello. Hey, you're the girl from the library! How are you?" She is smiling.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Oh sure. Go ahead."

"OK, uh…Come with me."

"OK, mom? Can you watch Madison for a minute?"

"Sure."

"OK, thanks."

They walk to an un-populated area of the store. Kelsi is still smiling.

"OK. I have this project that I have to do and I'm, um, I'm interviewing…"

"Who?" Kelsi asks, still happy.

"I'm interviewing…Jason." She let out a breath as she said his name.

Kelsi's smile dropped.

"Oh, I, I see."

She started to get tears in her eyes.

"He wanted me to ask you if you could go and talk to him. He said that he is sorry. When he heard that he got you pregnant-…"

"Wait! How did he find out?"

She wiped he cheek with her sleeve.

"I told him."

"Why did you do that?!"

"Because he's the father, he has a right to know!"

"I didn't want him to know 'because I wanted to protect Madison and I didn't want him to go more insane!"

"Madison is safe. He is in maximum security and he has nothing to escape with. When I told him that he had a daughter, he had joy in his eyes."

Kelsi is crying. "Really?"

"Uh-huh."

Blake looked at her and gave her a hug. Kelsi wrapped her arms around Blake.

"He really is sorry, and he wants to apologize to you in person."

Kelsi took her arms back.

"I don't think I can face him."

"Yes you can. I'll go with you if you want."

"You will?"

"Of course."

They smile at each other. They talk some more. Blake invites Kelsi over her house for the night before they are going to go to see Jason. Kelsi goes back to Madison and her mom. She says bye to Blake. On the night before they are going to the prison, Kelsi comes over. When they wake up that morning, Blake and Kelsi drive to the jail. They walk in. Kelsi turns to Blake.

"I think I can do this on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I feel like I have to."

"OK, if you are sure."

She smiles and Kelsi walks into the meeting room. She sits down and Jason walks in. He looks surprised and happy.

"Kelsi." He says.

"Hi Jason."

She doesn't smile. They sit there for a few minutes.

"Jason, I didn't come here to make up or be friends again. I came because Blake said you wanted to tell me something."

"I do."

"So, then tell me. I have to get home soon."

Jason looks down and then looks back up at Kelsi.

"I'm sorry Kelsi. I'm so so so 10 trillion times sorry."

"That's it? You hypnotize me, murder people, rape me, and get me pregnant…" Jason begins to cry as Kelsi screams louder. "…throw my life away, put my family in debt, and make go through labor before I'm 18 and all you can say is '10 trillion times sorry?!'"

Kelsi is now crying.

"I, I, I didn't mean to do it! You know I'm mental and I just don't know why I did it! I feel horrible! I'm sorry I did that to you. You don't have to forgive me, just know that I am sorry and if I could, I'd take back every single bad thing I've done."

He lowers his head. Kelsi wipes away some tears. She opens her purse and pulls out her wallet. She pulls out a picture from her wallet.

"Here."

She slides it under the glass.

"It's a picture of Madison, your daughter."

He picks it up and looks at it.

"Wow. She's so beautiful. She has your eyes."

"Yeah, and she has your nose. Her full name is Madison Rose Cunningham."

Jason gives it one last look and slides it back. Kelsi puts it back in her purse.

"OK, well, um, I should go."

"OK. Thanks for coming Kelsi. Thanks a lot."

Kelsi looks down at her purse and takes the picture back out. She looks at it.

"Here, keep it. I have others."

She slides it back under the glass.

"Really? Thank you"

He looks at it and then puts it in his pocket.

"So does this mean you forgive me?"

She sighs. "No Jason. I don't think I ever will or could forgive you. I just thought that, that would finally give you something to be happy about."

She walked out. Jason sat there. His eyes filled with hot tears again. Kelsi met up with Blake.

"How'd it go?"

"I gave him a picture of Madison. Can we please go now?"

"OK, sure."

And they left. Blake drove Kelsi home. Blake went to bed hoping that for once, Jason would go to sleep happy. Blake wakes up the next morning after tossing and turning again. She gets ready for school, and leaves. Blake enters class. She sits down and takes out article. The teacher walks and Blake walks up to her.

"Ms. Higgins, I'm almost done with my story. What do you think of it so far?"

She hands the papers to her teacher. She reads them and looks up at Blake.

"Blake, this isn't worthy of being published. It's an OK story but, I don't know, I just think you should do something else."

Blake gave her a hard stare.

"But Ms. Higgins, I've worked hard on this for almost 2 weeks. I think it's really good and exciting."

"Well, then that's good that you're proud of it I guess but, I want you to do something different."

"OK, I know you're the teacher and everything but, I'm sorry, I'm going to do this story. I'm not doing something different."

"Blake, if you do this story, I'm going to have to fail you."

Blake picks up her papers.

"Fine. Fail me. Do you think I give a damn? Just remember that when this is a huge story in every paper around here, I was the one to do it."

And with that Blake stormed out of class and went to the office to get a schedule change. When she walked out, instead of going to class, she left. She got in her car and drove away. This wasn't a big deal to her, she had already skipped a few times this year, and one more wouldn't hurt. She drove to the jail. The lady at the front desk remembered her.

"Oh! Blake. Hello. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine Deb. Um; can I meet with Jason please?"

Deb looked at her computer screen.

"Uh…yep! He's got free time right now. Go right on in. I'll call him up."

"OK. Thanks Deb."

Blake walked in and sat down to wait for Jason. Jason walks in.

"Blake. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"Yeah. I should, but I ditched it."

"Why?"

"My bitchy teacher doesn't want me to finish the story and she wants me to do something else. I told her I wasn't gonna do something else, walked out of class, got a schedule change, and left school."

"Oh, so you still want to bring me through my sorry life all over again, huh?"

Blake didn't know how to respond at first.

"Well, um, when you put it like that…"

"Yeah. You really should have listened to your teacher."

"So you really do hate me huh? You want me away from you so bad."

"Well, you're starting to get on my nerves kid."

"I'm not a kid. And, if I really am then just tell me that. You don't have to be all mean about it."

"Whatever."

"What's got you so bitter today, sweet cakes?"

"Why? Is that going into you're report too?"

"Hey, just calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no clue what I've been through and have been going through."

"But, that's what I want to know. That's what I'm interested in! It's the reason I'm doing this."

"Well, have you ever thought how some of those painful memories affect me today? Sure, I'm in jail, but I do have a heart you know."

Blake was silent.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. The only thing you give a damn about is you and your stupid story!"

Blake starts tearing up.

"No, that's not true. Have you ever thought how I feel bringing you through those things you say are painful! I have a heart too! You just won't stop blaming other people for your own misery enough to see that people really care!"

"What? You don't even know me! You sit here and ask me some random questions and you think you know my whole life story! You are so stupid!"

They are screaming.

"I am not! Why does everyone think I'm just some stupid screw-up?! You don't even know me, so you can't say that I'm stupid!"

"Yeah, I can! I have my right to free speech! And the reason people think that of you is because you are just an ignorant little girl!"

"What do you mean you have your right to free speech?! You're in jail! You have no rights!"

Jason stands up and moves closer to the glass.

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up! You stupid bitch! I hate you!"

"Make me you fucking bastard! Go to hell!"

"Why don't you just get the hell out, and never come back!"

"I'd love to!"

"You never liked me anyway I bet! You thought I was just some heartless son of a bitch, right?"

"No! That's where you're wrong dumb ass! I cared about you since the day I met you! I still do, but right now, it is covered by my hate for you."

"Yeah? You care? Well then show that. Leave! Just go away and don't come back!"

Blake stands up.

"OK. Fine. Good Bye Jason. Have a nice fucking miserable life!" Blake yells as she runs out of the room. Almost in tears.

"Fuck you!" Jason exclaims.


	4. 2 Calls Of 911

_A/N: Hey everyone. sooo...this is the next chapter. I have quite a bit more than this already written so, I'm just adding the stuff I have. When I get to the last of the story that I have written, I'll start writing more and add that. So, anyway, Enjoy Chapter...erm...4! Yeah, That's it. haha._

Blake runs out of the jail and to her car. She gets in and just sits there for a minute. She bursts out in tears. She feels horrible. She just had to make up with Jason. She has to apologize. She doesn't want to never see Jason again. She really thinks she loves him and doesn't want him to hate her. She decides to go back tomorrow and make up with him. She goes to sleep that night hoping she can get through to him. She wakes up and is already nervous. She is going to skip school again. A few hours go by and she finally leaves for the jail. When she arrives, she walks in but this time Deb stops her.

"Wait!"

"What is it Deb?"

"Blake, Jason isn't here right now."

"Well, then where is he?"

Deb looks Blake right in the eye.

"Jason was taken to the hospital early this morning."

Blake's heart stopped.

"W-what?"

"I'm so sorry. They found him on the floor of his cell. His arm was bleeding a lot and they apparently found drugs with him."

"Well do you know which hospital he was taken to?"

"I'm sorry, no."

"OK. Well, um… thanks for letting me know."

Blake walks out and jumps in her car. She feels some tears filling her eyes. She is really scared. She doesn't want Jason to still think she hates him. She drives to the closest hospital. She runs inside to the front desk.

"Hello! What can I do for you?"

The lady smiles.

"I'm looking for Jason Sharp!"

The woman looks through some papers.

"Um…yes! Jason Sharp. 3rd floor. Ask the main desk there for a room number."

"Thank you!"

She ran to the closest elevator. It brought her to the 3rd floor. The doors open and she runs to the desk.

"Jason Sharp please!"

The woman looked at her computer screen.

"Sharp…um, yes. Room 327, with an over dose of sleep aids and pain medication, and a severe gash on the wrist. But you must be related to him to go see him."

Blake quickly thought.

"I'm his niece!"

"OK. You can go."

"Thank you!"

She almost took off running, but then she stopped and turned back.

"Um, excuse me?

"Yes?"

"Is he…um…will he be OK?"

"Last I knew he was sitting up, but wasn't in good condition."

"Oh. Well thank you."

Blake turned and ran. She found the door and knocked. Someone in a hoarse voice said "Come in."

She slowly squeaked the door open. She saw a small room, with a bed, a TV, a table, some big medical equipment, and Jason lying on a bed.

Jason looked over at Blake coming through the door and smiled.

"Blake. Come in, come in."

Blake closed the door quietly and walked up to Jason's frail body lying in the bed.

"Jason. Oh, are you OK?"

"Oh, don't worry about me. But, I'm better now that you're here."

He smiled.

"But, I thought you hated me?"

He looked at her.

"I didn't mean it. I was just in a bad mood, and I was feeling things I haven't felt in a long time"

"Like what? And for the record, no, this will not go into my report. I'm done with that class; I'm in Drama now instead."

"Well…I…"

"What?"

Jason looked down and then back up at Blake with an expression that Blake couldn't read.

"Well, Blake…When I said I hated you, that was…um…That was far from the truth…"

"What do you mean?"

He sighs. Just then a nurse came in.

"Hello Jason. Who's this?"

"Oh this is my…"

"Niece! I'm his niece."

Jason looked at her with a puzzled expression. Blake mouthed the words "Just go with it" and gave him a look telling him to go along with it.

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

The nurse said and smiled. She reached a hand out. Blake took it and shook her hand firmly.

"I'm sorry to kick you out, but visiting hours will be done soon, and I have to do a few tests with Mr. Sharp here, so you'll have to leave. But you are welcome to come back tomorrow."

"Oh. Um…OK. I'll, um, I'll come back tomorrow OK Uncle Jason?"

"Alright. Bye Blake."

"Bye."

They waved and the nurse closed and locked the door behind her.

Blake drove home. She was still shocked and scared. She decided to call Kelsi. She thought she should know. She picked up the phone off of the receiver and dialed Kelsi's number.

"Hello?"

"Kelsi?!"

"Oh Blake! Hi! What's up?"

"Jason is in the hospital!"

She didn't want to say anything right away, but it just slipped out. She wanted to break it to her more slowly.

"W-what did you say?"

"Jason is in the hospital. He apparently cut his wrist really bad, and overdosed on some meds."

"Well, is he OK?!"

"He fine last that I knew, but I don't know if he'll stay that way."

"OK. Well, at least he's OK right now."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Why should I be? That bastard raped me and knocked me up. Why should I feel sorry for him?"

"Because, deep down, I know you still love him. And he loves you."

Kelsi was silent. Blake's face brightened and got a wide smile.

"I knew it! You do still care about him!"

Kelsi sighed.

"OK. Maybe I don't 'completely' hate him, but I'm still pissed off at him and I can never forgive him."

"I can understand that. Maybe, he'd feel better if you went to visit him?"

"No. I'm not going to see him again. It was traumatic enough the first time."

"But, Kels. He thinks no one cares about him anymore. That's what's killing him mostly."

"I don't know. I don't think I can. What if he asks for Madison?"

"If he does, you have 3 options: bring her to see him, make a reason up as to why you can't, or just flat out say no."

"Blake. I just- I just don't know. I want to, in a way, but I just don't have the courage to face him I don't think. And plus, I'm not ready from the last time."

"Well, you don't have to if you really don't want to. I'm just saying, it would make him really happy."

"I know, and I'm sorry that I can't do that."

"OK. Well then, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"OK. And thanks for telling me about him being in the hospital."

"Oh, sure."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Blake and Kelsi hung up. She hoped that Kelsi would go and see him regardless if she brought Madison or not. She just hoped she would do the right thing. She couldn't sleep that well that night. She kept tossing and turning. When she did sleep, she had terrible nightmares of Jason's past, and what would happen if he died. When she awoke for the final time, it was 6:30am. She was tired and didn't want to sit at her house for the next 5 hours so; she decided to go see Jason earlier today. She left her house at 9:30. As she drove in to the parking lot, she couldn't help but feel this strange feeling of something bad had happened.

She walked in, got to the elevator, got to the third floor, and passed the desk to go to Jason's room. She almost would have gotten passed, but the desk lady stopped her.

"Blake! Wait!"

"Oh, I was just heading down to Jason's room I…"

"Blake, Jason has been moved to Intensive Care. He suffered a seizure last night. I'm so sorry."

Blake's heart stopped.

"But I need to see him!"

She quickly broke into panicky sobs.

"I know this is hard to hear, but, considering the seriousness of the condition, we're lucky he's alive."

"Is he going to…"

She couldn't finish the horrible words she was thinking of.

"I can't tell you that. I don't know at this point. But last I knew he was sitting up. He has an IV running through his arm, and he his hooked up to some machines. But he's OK right now, so you can go right on in if he wants you to."

"Thank you! What room?"

She went back to the desk and looked at her clipboard.

"Room 427. 4th floor."

"Thank you!"

Blake took off running with tears in her eyes. She got into the elevator and rode up to the 4th floor. As soon as the doors opened, she raced down the hall to room 427. She finds it and knocks on the door. Jason says "Come in" in a hoarse tone just above a whisper. Blake opens the door to see Jason sitting up watching a show that Blake hadn't seen before. Jason looks over at her and smiles.

"Blake. It's nice to see you."

Blake walks up with tears streaming down her face.

"Jason, you're dying."

She sobs. He puts his cold hand over hers.

"Ahh, it could be worse."

He looks up at her straight in the eye and sees her crying face.

"Oh, don't cry."

He raised his weak arm up, with a little struggle, and wiped away some tears that were sliding down her cheek.

"Come on. Show me a smile."

Blake takes a deep breath in and lets it out. She gives a small grin.

"There we go. Don't you feel better now?"

"No. Of course I don't. My friend is dying in a hospital. How can I be happy?"

Jason is still holding her hand.

"Because, I'm still alive right now, and we're together."

Blake smiles for real. Jason kisses her hand.

"Um, so what were you going to say yesterday? Before your nurse came in."

"Oh. You want to know?"

"Uh-huh"

"Well you asked me what I meant by what I said…and well, it means that I really care about you too and..."

Blake smiled

"You love me!"

She finished for him.

"Well, yeah. That's way you could put it I guess. As a friend, and in the way that I would give my life to save yours."

Blake leaned down and kissed Jason on the cheek.

"I think there are some other people that feel the same way."

"Who? No one cares about me anymore. My family knows I'm dying, they don't care."

"Of course they do! If you won't believe that, I'll go get them myself!"

She started for the door but a fragile finger caught he sleeve.

"No. Don't. I don't want them to see me like this anyway."

A tear brimmed on his eye.

"I've already put them through enough pain."

"Well, I'll stay here with you."

They smiled at each other.

"Thank you."

"Sure thing. But um, I have a question. But remember, none of these questions will be in any report."

"OK, what is it?"

"What happened the day you were caught? I would like to know more about that."

Jason sighed.

"OK, I'll tell you."

He took a deep breath.

"It was the day after the whole Kelsi and me in my warehouse ordeal. I had 2 cops come up to my door…"

The doorbell rang. Jason rose up off of his chair and walked to the door to open it. He saw 2 officers standing before him.

"Hello officers. May I help you?"

"Are you Jason Sharp?"

"Yes. That's me. Why?"

"You're under arrest for sexual assault and for murder in the 2nd degree."

"What? - But officers- I…"

"You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Sir, please- I…"

The 2 cops took him and handcuffed him and put him into the back of the car. They drove off, and Jason finally had realized he was a criminal. He felt really bad, and was extremely scared. They took him into the jail and put him a cell. They told him to sit there for a while until they were ready to take him out for something...

"So, they took you to jail, and that was the first time you felt sorry about what you did?"

"Yeah. They told me that when Kelsi got home, her mom was in the living room waiting for her because; I made her miss her curfew. She came in crying and looked horrible. That's when her mom asked what had happened, and she told her everything. The police told me that when her mom asked her she just said 'he raped me...that fucker raped me' I kinda laughed at that because, it was a little funny that she was just like 'that fucker!' I know I'm so horrible, aren't I? But after her mom heard that, she asked who, and Kelsi told her I did and her mom called the cops. They came to my house that next morning."

"Wow. So, what happened after they took you in?"

"Well, about an hour after they put me in that first cell, they took me out and made me go take my mug shot…"...

"OK, Mr. Sharp. Smile!"

The flash of the camera blinded Jason for a split second.

"Beautiful!"

The photographer said sarcastically.

"Now come with me into this room. You'll be asked a few questions here."

"OK."

Jason sat in the chair and waited about 5 minutes. Then a police officer with a clipboard came in.

"OK. So… hello Mr. Jason Sharp. How are you feeling."

"I'm kinda hungry. You guys got me right before I was gonna make my breakfast."

"OK. Don't worry. You'll be able to eat our delicious food here soon enough."

"Yay…"

"OK, so do you know why you're here Jason?"

"Well, they told me I have been charged with sexual assault and 2nd degree murder…"

"OK. Good. At least you know why you're sitting here. Now tell me, what did you do to get charged with sexual assault?"

Jason sat there playing with a piece of the table that was hanging slightly off. He didn't answer the question and the man could see he was uncomfortable.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes! I heard you! Sorry…"

The man sighed.

"Look, this would go along quicker if you just answered the questions. Then we both could get out of here."

Jason looked up, snorted, and then let out a huffy breath.

"I was charged with sexual assault because…because I…I assaulted my best friend!"

He yelled beginning to cry.

"I see. Why did you do that?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I was thinking! I have fetal alcohol syndrome, so that could have something to do with both my charges."

"Oh, you do? Well, unfortunately, that won't help you in this case, but it may give you a bit of leeway."

Jason put his head in his hands

"Alright Mr. Sharp, I think this is enough for now. I'll call you back in if I need anything else from you."

The man only said this because he could see Jason had had enough. Jason got up and was escorted back to the cell by the man. He sat there and stared blankly into space as he was still on the verge of crying again.


	5. Trial And Error

A/N: Sorry it took a while…I was kinda busy

_A/N: Sorry it took a while…I was kinda busy. Anyway here is the new chapter…Please to enjoy!_

"Wow. So what about your court hearing?"

"Well, that was about a week after they took me in. Kelsi was there. Her mom, dad, attorney. I had an attorney given to me by the jail. I didn't like her. She was snobby, and smelled really weird."

Blake giggled.

"Well, she did!"

"OK, OK, go on…"

"Anyway, it was kind of frightening. The judge kept looking at me in this 'you are so in for it' kind of way…"

The judge knocked on his pallet with the hammer.

"Order! Order in the court! OK, this hearing is about Mr. Jason Sharp's punishment and sentence in his sexual assault and murder in the 2nd degree charge. Plaintiff, your witness."

A tall woman with small glasses stood up and tugged on her shirt.

"I would like to call the victim, Kelsi Cunningham, to the stand."

Kelsi stood up. She had gone into a depression ever since the day it happened. She was dressed in all black with thick eyeliner and her nails were painted jet black. She walked passed Jason, not stopping to look at him, and went up and sat in the chair next to the judge's desk. She gazed out over the crowd. Jason could see that she didn't want to be there. He also could see the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"OK, Ms. Cunningham, could you please recall for us the night that Mr. Sharp assaulted you?"

Kelsi was silent at first.

"It was late at night and it was raining. He had just committed a murder, and we drove to his warehouse. I told him he had to stop doing that and if he didn't I would not be his friend. He told me he cared a lot about me, and then he started kissing me, and he wouldn't stop. I hit him with my shoe to make him get off of me. He convinced me to go inside with him. He locked the door behind us. Then he backed me against the wall and kissed me again. I kicked him and tried to run away, but I fell. Then he…"

She trailed off and stared crying.

"I think the poor girl has been through enough Ms. Sanders. No more questions please. Honey, you can go back to your seat now. Actually, if you want, you may go outside and sit or get something to drink."

Kelsi looked up at him

"Thank you your honor."

She got down off the stand and went to her mom. Her mom hugged her tightly. Her dad stood up and took her out of the room.

"Plaintiff, any one else?"

Ms. Sanders looked behind her.

"No your honor. Not at this time."

"OK. Defendant?"

The snobby attorney stood up.

"I'd like to call the accused friend, Mike, to the stand."

A man stood up from the audience and walked up to where Kelsi had sat.

"Mike, did you know that your friend Jason here is a murderer?"

"I didn't find out until I was called to be here."

"Did you notice anything unusual about him at all during the time he was doing the crime?"

"Well, he didn't spend as much time with me as he used to. He was mostly with Kelsi. But if he wasn't with me, her, or our other friends, nobody ever knew where he was But he wasn't unusual or anything."

"Hmm…Did you know that Mr. Sharp had hypnotized Kelsi into not knowing he was murdering, do you think he did that to you?"

"I doubt it. I would remember something like that."

"But what if you are still hypnotized?"

"Well then I would say, yeah, maybe he did. But I don't care. As long as he can't do it anymore, I'm fine."

"Did you see any, shall I say, physical attraction between Kelsi and Jason?"

"Ummm…no. Not really. Just the friendly kind of love. You know, like you love your best friend, but don't want to marry them or anything. I knew they both cared for each other, but I didn't see any kind of romance between them."

"I see. No more questions your honor."

"Plaintiff, your witness again."

"Your honor, I would like to call the victim's mother to the stand."

Kelsi's mom stood up and walked up to the chair and sat down.

"Mrs. Cunningham, did you approve of Jason and Kelsi's friendship?"

"Well, of course. Jason, at that time, seemed nice and charming. I liked him. I thought he was a great guy."

"I see. Did you see any romantic relationship between them at any point?"

"Oh god no! They were just friends."

"What happened the day your daughter was raped?"

"Well, sometime in the afternoon Kelsi told me she was going to go see Jason, and I told her good bye and gave her a curfew of 10:00pm. When it was 10:15, I tried calling her cell phone, but she didn't pick up. I suspected that she had been caught up at his house, so I gave her another 15 or 20 minutes, but she still wasn't home. When it was 10:45, I tried her cell again. And she still didn't pick up. I knew something was wrong. At 11:30 she walked through the door wet from the storm and she didn't look well. She was crying. I asked what had happened and she told me. That's when I called the police."

"Mmm-hmm. Has Kelsi had any affects? Such as depression, anxiety…"

"Yes. She withdrew from the things she loved. She didn't talk much and she went into a deep depression. It was so bad that she actually tried to commit suicide."

Kelsi's mom looked at Jason when she said this. Jason felt horrible upon hearing that. "Suicide?" he thought. "Oh my god!"

"How did your daughter try to take her life Mrs. Cunningham?"

"She found a bottle of some prescription medication and took twice the amount. I found her on the bathroom floor a few hours later. I called 911 and they arrived in 10 minutes. I was so scared when they already had started hooking her up to different machines and things. I thought I had lost my baby girl. It just got worse from there too. She was even more depressed and she just stayed in her room."

She started crying when saying this.

Jason felt bad too. He wanted to be the one who over dosed on pills right then. He couldn't believe he had actually caused all this.

"Thank you Mrs. Cunningham."

She got up and walked back to her seat.

The court session went on for quite some time. It went on for about 2 hours. Then the jury finally reached a decision. A woman in the middle stood up to reveal there verdict.

"We the jury, find Jason Sharp guilty of sexual assault and murder in the 2nd degree."

Jason nodded and then looked down shamefully. He wanted to cry, but he held it back.

"I hereby sentence the defendant, Jason Sharp to life in prison, with no parole and no bail or bond.

He hit the pallet again.

"Court is adjourned."

Jason put his head in his hands. Mike came up and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason turned to look at him. But as soon as he did, Mike turned away and left…

"Oh, wow. That must have been tough to hear."

"It was. It sucked! It's not a good feeling to hear that from that point on you have no free life anymore."

An announcement came over an intercom.

"Excuse me. Visiting hours are now ending. Visiting hours are ending now."

Blake got up.

"Well, I better go."

"OK."

"I'll swing by tomorrow, OK?"

"Sure."

"Bye Jason."

She kissed his cheek.

"Bye."

Blake walked out. She drove home and called Kelsi.

"Kelsi!"

"What?! What's wrong?!"

"It's Jason!"

"What?! Is he OK? Is he better?! Worse?! What?!"

"He had a seizure last night! He was OK, today when I visited him, but the doctors are saying that he's not turning out so well."

"Oh."

"I just thought I'd let you know."

"Well thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey Blake?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you give me a ride to the hospital tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah. Of course! Are you gonna visit him!?"

"Well, I thought about what you said, and I think I should go and see him. If he's gonna die, I don't want him to die unhappy."

"That's so sweet."

"I know. But, I won't stay for long. My mom already will be late for her second job so she can watch Madison."

"OK, yeah. Just a quick visit."

"Yeah."

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow."

"OK, bye"

"Bye."


End file.
